Movie Night
by Luckysee12
Summary: Male!ReaderxAmerica You invited America over for a movie night, but he had no idea what other plans you had


**Male!Reader x America**

**I should probably be working on my series I have going on, but this idea has been eating away at my brain, so I have to write it before I become insane. Enjoy!**

"Hey America, could you come over to my house later? I got a new movie I think you'd like,"

"Sure, (Name) that sounds epic! What time?"

"How about 7 or so, do that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, ok, I'll see you later then. Bye!"

"Bye."

You hung up the phone. This was your perfect plan. America's been such a tease, you were finally going to take action. God, he's just been tempting you. His perfect ass, his slim figure, even the way he ate hamburgers was enticing. But you knew exactly what you were going to do. You went to your basement, where you had a TV and couch, pretty much your movie cave. You began your preperations.

You were done just as you heard the door open. "Hey, (Name), dude! Where are you?" "I'm downstairs!" You yelled back to him, sitting down on one side of the couch. The door to the basement opened, letting some light in, then shut again. "Sweet dude! He what movie are we going to watch?" He said as he came down the stairs.

"It's a surprise," You smiled. As America went to go past you to sit on the other side of the couch, your arms slithered around his waist, pulling him onto your lap. "What are you doing (name)?" "Just trust me on this, you'll want to sit here during the movie." America pouted slightly. "Fine, whatever. Just start the movie then."

You reached over to the remote and clicked the power button. The screen flickered on. On the screen was anime two men. America's eyes widened when he saw what they were doing. "Y-You got a gay porno?" Your hands slunk up his shirt, feeling over his stomach. "You say that as if you don't like it," You purr into his ear. "And after all my work too," You teased his nipple. "Ah!" He said, leaning forwards. "Do you enjoy this? Hm?" You said as one of your hands drifted over his stomach, and going lower, until you heard a muffled whimper.

"Do you like that?" You whispered as you massaged his member through his pants. "Anngh, ah (N-Name)," He groaned. You flipped him around on your lap, to have him face you, a leg on either side of you. "What was that?" You tease. "(N-Name)," He panted. You lifted his shirt off, pushing him down on the couch. When he was under you, you took the liberty to look over him. Oh, yes, you liked this view.

"America, do you know how tempting you've been?" You whispered to him huskily as you took off your shirt. You placed a hand on either side of him. You bent down kissing his neck and going lower until you reached his waist-line. "Ah, we'll have to remove these bothersome pants, won't we?" You said while you unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off and casting them aside, taking your jeans off next, both along with your underwear. You continued your kisses going lower until you reached his member. "Ahh, (Name), p-please." America begged.

You smirked, licking his tip, teasingly going down his length, before taking it in your mouth, sucking on it, wrapping your tongue around it. You continued your ministrations as he moaned and panted. When he came you swallowed all of it, tasting the salty substance.

You smiled, grabbing a bottle of lube you hid between the couch cushions. You were prepared. You dipped three fingers into the lube, and placed them at his entrance. You traced his hole teasingly with one finger before pushing it in, slowly pumped his member as you did so. "Ah!" America's eyes widened at this intrusion. You inserted the next finger, sisscoring, as you put America's legs over your shoulders. He started to whimper for more, and you couldn't help but oblige. You pushed the next finger in.

"Ah, (N-name), please fuck me," America begged. "What is it you want?" You teased pumping his member slightly faster. "P-Please fuck me," He repeated. You coated your member in lube before pressing yourself at his entrance. "N-Now," America told you and you thrusted in. "Ahh!" He grabbed onto the couch. "I'm not moving until you tell me too." You told him. After a little time he told you "Move please," and you began rocking back and forth, gaining a mewl of pleasure every time you did. "(N-Name), I'm not g-going to last m-much longer." He moaned to you.

He wrapped his arms around your back, to get closer and get more of you inside him. He only took a few minutes more before he came, covering both of your chests. You came soon after. You laid him down on the couch, laying on top of him, cuddling him to your chest. "Damn, that was good (Name)." "You know it." You said as you kissed him.

"Now, how about another movie night sometime soon?"


End file.
